Western Diamondback Rattlesnake
An iconic reptile, the rattle of the western diamondback rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) is one of the most evocative sounds of the arid southern United States. A large and heavy-bodied species, the western diamond-backed rattlesnake’s coloration varies from chalky grey to dull red, appearing dusty due to minute flecks and dots on the scales. As suggested by its common name, this species has diamond-shaped markings over most of its body, which are edged with black and white. These markings are replaced by conspicuous black and white bands towards the rear of the tail, just in front of the rattle, while the head has two characteristic pale stripes, one in front of the eye and the other behind, which run diagonally down the head towards the mouth. Undoubtedly, the most distinctive feature of this species is the rattle. This unusual appendage is composed of loosely-connected, interlocking segments made of dead, horny keratin, which knock together when the tail is vibrated, producing the rattling sound. Newborn rattlesnakes are born without a rattle, but acquire segments after each molt, eventually developing as many as ten. Roles * It played African Rock Python in The Grizzly King II: Simba's Pride Gallery 93098-004-E6DD8EB8.jpg 65d7df655c1e0aaf78391db9a1bc3ec7.jpg western-diamond-backed-rattlesnake.jpg WesternDiamondbackRattlesnake.jpg Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox).jpg home-on-the-range-disneyscreencaps.com-75.jpg|Home on the Range (2004) IMG_8803.jpg Victor the Rattlesnake.png IMG_5270.PNG IMG 1881.PNG IMG 7204.PNG IMG chilis.png Snake2.jpg Rattled.png Rattlesnake Jake.jpg|Rango (2011)|link=Rattlesnake Jake Rattlesnake-Jake-rango-20439845-332-363.jpg Big Boogey Adventure.avi snapshot 00.24.36 -2016.09.04 17.43.50-.jpg Noah's Ark The Rattlesnake.png Batw 036 rattlesnake.png Western Diamondback Rattlesnake Begins With W.jpeg V is for Viper.png Star meets Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.png Chowder_meets_Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.png Elmo the Rattlesnake.jpeg Sesame Street Six Snakes.jpg IOM Timon28.png VeggieTales Rattlesnake.png Arizona Rattlesnakes.jpg Dangerous Rattlesnakes.jpg Rattlesnakes and Rodents.jpg Spend My Time with the Rattlesnakes.jpg Baby Rattlesnakes.jpg Diamondback Rattlesnakes 2019.jpg We Can't All Be Rattlesnakes.jpg Lions Zebras Elephants Snakes Pythons Rattlesnakes Crocodiles Alligators Turtles Tortoises Chameleons Bullfrogs Insects Bugs Scorpions Crabs.png Snake in denver zoo.jpg Amazing-animals-activity-center-water-snake001.png Toledo Zoo Rattlesnake.png Lola as a Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.png Simpsons Rattlesnake.png Safari Island Rattlesnake.png 310477.jpg Rattlesnake in hugo lek och lar 7 hugo och djuren i havet.png Schleich rattlesnake.jpg Rattlesnake IC.png San Diego Zoo Rattlesnake.png Indianapolis Zoo Rattlesnake.png SBL Rattlesnake.png Gumby Rattlesnake.png Riverbanks Zoo Rattlesnake.png CITIRWN Rattlesnake.png Mama Mirabelle Rattlesnake.png Bronyx Zoo TV Series Rattlesnake.png Planet Zoo Rattlesnake.png I'm An Animal Rattlesnake.png Rileys Adventures Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.jpg 123ABCTV Desert Snake.png Riley and Elycia meets Western Diamondback Rattlesnake.jpg Is a Crocodile a Reptile? C.L.I.F.F.O.R.D..jpeg P.U.P.E.R.T..jpeg B.I.R.D.-B.R.A.I.N..jpeg S.H.A.R.K.O..jpeg Books IMG 1729.JPG 24BE7E27-DAA0-4D8E-B9F0-A448271D3651.jpeg DFDECA8F-3241-4457-A18A-8795CF853D22.jpeg 049E8492-81D2-4E3A-B60D-FED974A2E696.jpeg EAEA241D-9FF6-4698-8120-86F779F8FA32.jpeg D2282E9F-0E19-40C3-8CC4-CF1E4333A5E2.jpeg 976DD6F6-1F20-4DF2-8605-7D560EA0448A.jpeg 452BFC0F-25DA-4D95-AE27-4BA42AE1B7D1.jpeg FCE93DE3-95D8-42AE-8477-778F15DCF75F.jpeg 5EC33349-985E-41C0-85BA-3475CCAA36D7.jpeg 2ED58E73-60B2-4E60-8A5B-75167541DC3D.jpeg DFC8B970-045E-4AC6-9939-F3F7607EAD38.jpeg 3A7EDE21-2078-44AA-86C6-388B86295AE6.jpeg AC8FA936-D697-4DCE-B666-821EFE48323F.jpeg An A to Z Walk in the Park (9).jpeg ADC9B59A-EA10-4C9D-9FB9-6DA0926387C3.jpeg 17D99502-E613-4A2E-84A6-08008367228F.jpeg 183287AD-C45B-4836-A528-08F04B0926D7.jpeg 48A76CE1-B11E-6925-C6C2-DC1FE621104D.jpeg 90737CEC-C5BC-4C56-9EA6-613A834ABB3E.jpeg D83EDDF4-5541-40F9-96AE-4E9E37767A68.jpeg 6AE6A599-4C5C-43D5-AFCE-F4971F0AAC96.jpeg 80A728B5-89DF-47AD-9766-ED3979C7EA67.jpeg 7785B8CC-3102-49C3-9E11-694384A501EC.jpeg C506C3E1-1CB3-4BC1-B5C5-885F11937989.jpeg FBD498A1-3477-4566-9AAF-23A8CA3F6CF4.jpeg C0B0B7AD-705D-41D6-8EC6-18F11C54CFC8.jpeg FBCF5DC3-FDE9-4AAD-8D8D-152B50BD7B93.jpeg FD1CAA1D-E189-5FD6-C0DA-52529F7BD87E.jpeg AD238B6A-6204-4729-8032-9948E7AB5075.jpeg 9A235B95-F0ED-4643-A2DC-1DFD6CE6FEBA.jpeg See Also * Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake * Sidewinder * Timber Rattlesnake * Prairie Rattlesnake Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:North American Animals Category:Snakes Category:Rattlesnakes Category:Home on the Range Animals Category:Madagascar Animals Category:Wild Kratts Animals Category:The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:An American Tail Animals Category:Scribblenauts Animals Category:Brown Animals Category:Living Desert Zoo and Gardens Animals Category:Beginners Bible Animals Category:Snake Dictionary Animals Category:Reptiles and Amphibians Dictionary Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:Poisonous/Venomous Animals Category:Predator VS Prey Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Bubble Guppies Animals Category:An A to Z Walk in the Park Animals Category:My First Book of Animals from A to Z Animals Category:Bernard Stonehouse Animals Category:Growing Up: Alone Animals Category:Camouflage (Bernard Stonehouse) Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Senses Animals Category:The Truth About Animal Communication Animals Category:Untamed and Uncut Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:Nickelodeon Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Snakes and Reptiles The Scariest Cold-Blooded Creatures on Earth Animals Category:The Animal Atlas Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Time Life Kids Animal Alphabet Animals Category:Reader's Digest Fascinating World of Animals Animals Category:Is a Crocodile a Reptile Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know Animals Category:Reptiles (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Desert Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Tom Jackson's A-Z of Snakes Animals Category:Valerie Davies' Incredible Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Valerie Davies Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:ATLAS Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Eyes On Nature Animals Category:Dangerous Creatures (Eyes On Nature) Animals Category:The Simpsons Animals Category:Homer Almighty Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife Animals Category:Usborne World Wildlife: Grassland Wildlife Animals Category:Clint Twist Animals Category:DreamWorks Animals Category:Pokemon Animals Category:Apocalypto Animals Category:Peanuts Animals Category:The Loud House Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:Heather Dakota Animals Category:Fangs (Heather Dakota) Animals Category:Prickly and Poisonous Animals Category:Mulan Animals Category:Hugo and the Animals of the Ocean Animals Category:I See a Kookaburra Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:Melody Time Animals Category:100 Facts: Nocturnal Animals Animals Category:Impossible Creatures Animals Category:Rango Animals Category:SuperMarioLogan Animals Category:SuperBowserLogan Animals Category:Gumby Animals Category:How Animals Live Animals Category:Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies Animals Category:Animals and their habitats animals Category:Fearsome Reptiles Animals Category:I'm An Animal Animals Category:Emmett's Stuffed Toys Animals Category:Eric Carle Animals Category:Baby Bear, Baby Bear, What Do You See Animals Category:Animals (Over 100 Questions and Answers to Things You Want to Know) Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Chowder Animals